The Rise of Evil
by Thisisntmydesign
Summary: He was five years old, when they took him. He was five years old when they began to train him. 11 years later, he's an assassin. And he's out to kill.
1. Taken

**Disclaimer-I Do Not own any of this. But soon...**

**Warning-Dark Will, Major character death, and Countless minor character deaths.**

He was just a kid. Just five years old. He had been climbing a tree for a reason he didn't know. Just being free was enough. As he sat an eagle swooped down and picked a bird as it was sitting at a high branch. Will shivered as he watched the eagle fly away with it. He had no idea, but soon he would wish to be in that birds shoes.

He watched as a girl waved to him from a window. Will had smiled, and waved back. She had blond hair, and even as a five year old she was tall. She had grey eyes that he loved to look into. Suddenly she moved out of his sight. He shrugged and looked down. He saw a man waving up at him.

"Come down boy! I have something for you!" It didn't sound like anyone he knew, but it was probably the barons staff. Who else would be allowed onto castle grounds? Even if anything bad happened the guards would save him, and why would anyone want a five year old Ward brat? Will climbed back down like a spider, and said hello to the man.

The man grabbed Will by the scruff of the neck, as he came down. Will cried and struggled to no avail. The man cuffed him upside the head. He stifled his cries. The guards would save him once they saw a man running off with him. Suddenly a cloth was pressed against his face. His last memory of the time at Redmont was that sickly sweet smell.

**Review please, This is my first fan fiction. I'll update quickly. **


	2. The Assassin

**Disclaimer- My plan will work! I will own the Rangers Apprentice. For now i own none of this.**

**Warning- Evil Will, Major character death, and lots of dead minor characters and wargals**

It was 11 years later. Will chopped down another pesky Araluen. The Araluen was a spy, who had come to see if Morgarath was planning the new war. He yelled at the Wargals "Well? Anyone else?" One of the few Wargals that could speak shuddered and spoke in a flat tone, having walked in without Wills noticing. "No sir, Lord Morgarath ordered you by his side."

Will re-sheathed his knives. "Tell his majesty that I am on my way." The Wargal shivered and replied "As soon as possible." Will frowned. In Morgarath language 'As soon as possible' meant about three minutes. The Wargal ducked away and ran off.

They had no emotions, yet somehow Will drove fear into their hearts. Will climbed on his battle horse. He kicked it hard, so that blood soaked through the jet black hair. The horse reared in pain, but Will kicked it again sending it galloping forwards. The Wargal watched Will ride off and said, almost unintelligibly, "I hate that guy!"

The horse ran at top speed, but Will was a natural rider. He could handle the tough gait of his horse. It neighed as he dug his feet into it, and ran even faster. Will laughed, and put a little more pressure. The horse tried to buck him off, but Will had an amazing grip. That is despite having only nine fingers. He could still remember the day that he lost his finger.

Will shook his head. He didn't like to think of the various tortures, he had endured when he was a young lad. He had faced hundreds of punishments, but no other punishment had left him so scared. He traced his fingers over the scar on his face.

The horse, sensing that Will was distracted, used the opportunity to try to buck him off. Instead Will held on and punched the horse. It whined and neighed, but just like Morgarath all Will did was laugh evilly at the horse. Blood streamed down the horse, as Wills knife tipped shoes cut into it.

He rode for several minutes before he reached the 'castle'. It was a rock, cut into to make Morgaraths office, sleeping quarters, and the room where he tortured those who did him wrong. Wills finger was throbbing, but he hid the pain. No use letting the mindless Wargals think that he was weak.

Weakness was death. If he showed them weakness, they would kill him for the wounds that he had inflicted on them, and the countless amount of them dead by his knives. He slid off the saddle and spoke calmly "You." He said pointing at a Wargal "Patch this thing up."

He kicked the horse one more time before he enter Morgaraths office. Morgarath looked up as he heard the boy enter. "Aha, Will. The plans are looking better and better for us already. The bridge is almost complete. The fake plans have been lain, and Halt has taken the bait! There is just… 1 problem."

Will stared into the face of death and horror. The face that he had grown up to since the day he was kidnapped. He didn't even remember the day, and he was sure that he didn't want to. "My lord, what is the problem?"

Lord Morgarath scowled "The Skandian's are beginning to doubt me. They think I cannot win this war. I need you to kill the one they call Erak."

"Erak sire? But he is the leader?"

"You will do as I say, or face the consequences."

Will nodded and dropped down onto one knee "My lord."

His fate had been sealed.

* * *

><p>Halt was riding Abelard to the Three Step Pass, with an apprentice named Horace by his side. Horace flung mindless questions at Halt. "What are we gonna do when we get there? Why are we here? How long to get there? Can we take a break? I'm hungry do you have food?"<p>

Halt was beginning to lose patience in the boy. Horace was a good kid, but he never seemed to shut up. "Horace?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He ordered. Suddenly without Horace making much noise he could hear the faint sound of hooves on the ground. Somewhere to his right a horse was neighing. "Follow me."

Halt followed the hooves and the whining, until he was barely 20 meters from it. He was able to see the rider. A young boy, dressed in all black, with scruffy brown hair. He was able to see the boys eyes, but shuddered at the sight. The eyes were angry. A fire danced inside of them that wanted to do nothing, but burn. The eyes that only wanted death. Eyes that knew death as a companion. Even an ally at times.

The eyes burned into his own. Halt could see blood on the horses coat, and guessed that the boy had been attacked. He rode until he was next to the boy. He grabbed Will's reins and stopped the horse. For the first time Will took notice of the stalker.

"Who the hell are you?" He ordered, obviously used to being listened to.

"I might ask the same. What is a boy like you doing all on his own at the Three Step Pass?"

"I asked a question. I want it answered."

Halt looked into those evil eyes once more, and shuttered. He decided the boy was a worthy opponent. "Halt. Ranger Halt of Redmont fief."

The boys eyes widened in shock, but after a second he recovered. "Halt, Ranger Halt? You have proof?" Halt nodded and pulled the silver chain from under his shirt. The boy smirked. He started muttering things to himself. Halt made out some words "Enemy… Ranger… Evil… Halt... Master."

"Alright. My master may have some… use… for a ranger." The boy said.

"Who is your master?"

The boy looked up in surprise, that he had been spoken to. "You only address me, when I tell you to. Got that?" He already had an arrow nocked onto his bow. A knight in half-armor galloped into the scene, with a mighty battle horse by his side.

"Ah. Horace, do you mind taking this boy down for me? He seems to think that threatening rangers is a game."

"Threatening me is no game either. I suggest you follow me or I will have to kill you both. Slowly and painfully. Follow me and I'll make sure it's not slow."

Just then Horace rushed forward, knives at the ready. Will pulled his own sword out of his scabbard. He simply stood awaiting the attacker. Horace leapt at him unleashing a string of overhands, side-cuts, and under-hands. Will parried them all easily. Horace was not the only accomplished warrior in the Steps.

After a moment, Will began his own attack, thrusting at Horace with lightning speed. Horace blocked with equal ease. It seemed that they both had the same skills. Only one difference was between them. Horace was given his skill by instinct and so could attack without thought. Will had been given his skill by torture, so that any enemy he pretended was his master.

Now he slashed at Horace, and Horace leapt at him. They fought for several minutes, neither getting the upper hand when Will cried out. He had a sharp pain in his back. That was the last thing that he could remember.

**Flaming is allowed. I'll update soon!**


	3. Captive

**Disclaimer- The arrow flew at lightning speeds. I gasp as it flies past my nose. "Say it!" The mysterious cloaked man says, as he knocks another arrow onto his string. "Alright!" I scream, fear evident in my voice "I do not own Rangers Apprentice or any of the characters!" **

**Warning- The cloaked man releases the arrow. It misses by a hair. I know that he would never miss his mark. He had done that for a reason. I draw another breath and say quickly "The rating is for dark Will, major character death, and many minor deaths." The cloaked man seems to disappear into the backround, and i gasp as he fades away.**

Alyss frowned. Where was Halt? He was supposed to only be in the Steps for 2 weeks. It had been a month since Halt had left. Alyss shook her head. Probably just got delayed by something. She walked out of the castle and made her way to the little oak tree. She sat under it and allowed memories to flood back into her.

_She remembered a boy climbing high into the tree. She had had a huge crush on him. The boy had offered to help her up, but no she was scared of heights. "I'm gonna get some apples for us!" She had declared and went to the kitchens. _

_When she returned Will was gone. Weeks later they couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared. Her best friend in the world was gone. She remembered when Lady Pauline found her. She was sitting on her bed studying when the diplomat came in. _

_Alyss remembered looking up at her confused. "What are you doing here, my lady?" _

_Pauline had looked at her shoes "Alyss, I have some bad news for you. Your friend, is gone. Someone took him, and won't give him back." Alyss nodded, but she didn't show any emotion. She didn't speak. She didn't trust herself to. When Pauline left the room she broke into tears. That was the first time Pauline noticed her skills. _

Now she was a courier and that boy was probably dead. She truly couldn't even remember the boy's name. Walt? Trill? She had no clue. All she knew was that she loved that boy. She was never able to love again after him. How she had tried. For a while it seemed like she and Horace were a good couple, but he bullied George too much. Then she tried a boy named Harriet who had been 14 to her 13, but it still didn't work out.

Will was the only one she loved. But Will was dead. He had died 10 years ago when she was 5 years old. How could a 5 year old love someone that much?

* * *

><p>Will woke on the back of a horse. He tried to move, but he was tied down with a strong rope. A rider was sitting in front of him. Suddenly Will's back began to ache. Will shook his head to clear it, when the rider finally spoke. "Ah your awake." The rider had immediately jumped off the horse and untied the boy from the horse, but tied him up again after he was clear.<p>

The one who attacked him left his own and joined the duo. "Now. What to do with you?" The Ranger mused to himself.

"I have an idea. Let me go or you die?" Will scowled.

"No I don't really like that plan very much. You Horace?"

"No, I really don't Halt."

The Ranger bent over the boy, studying him. "You said your name was?"

"I never did."

The Ranger sighed and tried again. "Alright then." He unsheathed the knife, and Will had to admire its beauty. If only Morgarath had better knives for his assassins. The knife was planted at Wills throat.

Will realized he really had nothing to lose "My name is Will."

The name stirred a vague memory in Halts mind, but he dismissed it. "Who is your master?"

"Kill me then. That I will not tell you." He didn't even wince as the knife was pressed against his throat.

"Alright then." He pressed the knife hard enough to break skin, and Halt looked into those cold eyes. One moment the eyes were empty. The next they were filled with fire.

Will's knife sharp boot cut into Halts foot. Halt gasped and dropped the knife, in shock. Will used his hands to cut away the rope, and stood up free. He held the saxe knife with a sort of awe. Halt wondered if the boy had ever seen a knife like that. "You die now Halt. My master will be pleased. He was about to plunge the knife down into Halts heart but, of course, a sword came out of nowhere stopping the knife in midair.

* * *

><p>Morgarath sat in his office on his 'throne'. A Wargal walked inside quivering like a child. Morgarath looked at it calmly. "You bring news?"<p>

"Yes, Lord Morgarath. The boy Will was taken Captive."

Morgarath looked at it in the eyes. It was concealing something. "By whom?"

"My lord, we aren't sure but…"

"But what?" Anger suddenly flared in Morgaraths eyes like coals on a fire.

The Wargal shrieked "We don't know sire."

Morgarath stood from the throne. He walked over to the Wargal. "You know I do not like bad news."

"Yes my lord."

"Nor do I like the bringer of such news."

"Yes sire." It guessed that hours of torture awaited it.

The sword cut through the Wargal like paper. It hadn't even noticed it as it swung out of Morgaraths scabbard. It slashed through the Wargal, severing the torso from the rest of it's body. A gasp reached the Wargals lips, but it would never be heard. He was dead within the second.

Morgarath whistled, and ten or so guards came to drag his victim out. "Bring me that boy by any means possible!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how short the chapters are, but i update as quickly as possible! Don't forget to R&amp;R<strong>


	4. The Confession

**Disclaimer- I scream as i run down the field. Arrows chase me as i move. Every step, another shot. The only things keeping me alive are my speed, and my intelligence. I swerve, just in time as an arrow flies. It actually scrapes my arm. But i keep running. I shouldn't have said that i own RA**

**Warning- Dark Will, character death, major character death, and guy trying to kill me. **

_The sword came from nowhere. But it seemed to come from everywhere. Horace, joined the fight after a ranger, who was carrying un-ranger like weapons, stopped Wills knives. Will had tried, but he could help being defeated._

_Will had been shocked. He never knew someone could defeat him. He had been trained by the strongest swordfighter in the world! He had even cut down 20 Wargals that were attacking him, without suffering a single scratch. Now he was defeated by two swordsmen! He had let his master down. _

_The two swordsman tied him to the horse, and had a long chat over the fire with Ranger Halt._

Now he cut through the chatter. "My master is coming." That was it. Four words and he finally shut them up.

Halt came over to the boy. "Tell us, who is your master."

"You need not to know."

The Ranger, who had been introduced as Gilan, came up to him, and hung the sword under his neck. "You will tell us!"

"No."

Gilan pushed the sword further drawing blood.

"How many people are going to pretend to kill me today?" Will asked.

"I'm not going to pretend." He pushed further drawing blood.

"Stop." Halt ordered. "The boy is valuable. I'm sure we could get information about him from him about his master some other way."

Will thought for a second. Why not humor his captors? He had nothing to lose from telling them how strong he was and well trained. Maybe they would let him go, fearing Morgaraths rath. Then again he should have something in return. "Let me go, and I will tell you of them."

Halt looked at him like he was a mad man. "Then we will have no use of you or your master."

"I'll take you to him." If he brought Halt to Morgarath for the first time in his life he would be respected by him. Halt would be killed, and the swordsman would be turned into assassins.

Suddenly he quit thinking. Will heard a wordless chant from the West. "Wargals. Get ready, we're being attacked." Halt yelled to his companions.

"No. You're being attacked. My master is coming for me."

* * *

><p>The ten Wargals rushed into the battle and fought the rangers. Halt cut down about 6 of them with his arrows. Gilan killed 2, and Horace took care of the others. "Fools! Kill them! Get reinforcements! Tell him I'll be back!" Will yelled at the remaining Wargal. It ran off in the direction of Morgaraths castle.<p>

Halt walked over to Will fury written in every line of his body. "You work for Morgarath!"

"Yes, and if you don't let me go he'll kill you all. And he'll give you a slow, painful death."

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't need to. And Ranger I outrank you, so I suggest that you let me go."

Halt was struggling to keep from tearing the head off this young enemy. "Halt. Relax, we'll bring the kid to Baron Arald. Arald will settle this mess." Gilan said calmly. "For now we'll keep him tied up."

"Keep _me_ tied up. You'll never be able to keep me prisoner. I will escape and slice all of your throats." Will laughed

Halt shook his head "You know Morgaraths hatred of rangers. If he did raise this boy, he will not hesitate to kill all of us. We need a guard. I'll take first watch."

The others burrowed into their cloaks and went to sleep, but Will however remained awake. "Morgarath will kill you personally, and I will watch."

"I think you should sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us." Halt walked over to the pack horse named Tug and drew out a small piece of bread from one of the pouches hanging from his side. He dropped it at Wills feet.

Halt walked back to the fire. "Morgarath will betray you, Will."

Will didn't acknowledge his presence. After a few minutes he said "And Morgarath will reward be greatly."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Will didn't respond. Halt got up and went to Wills left side "Did you hear what I just said?"

"No."

Halt went to Wills right, and looked at his ear. "Why is your ear so swollen?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Tell me."

"No."

Halt looked the boy in the eyes "If I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't be tied here right now. You'd be buried under three feet of sand with a slash through your neck. Now tell me."

Will sighed, "Fine if you must know."

"I was only 7. I was attempting to shoot at a target, when Lord Morgarath arrived. He came in so silently, I didn't hear him. Then my king spoke 'Terrible shooting, you really need to improve your aim boy.'

I reacted in fright. I had an arrow nocked on the string, and I swung at Morgarath, and released my tension on the bow. The arrow hit Morgarath in the ear, tearing through it as it went. Morgarath had screamed and punched me across the head.

"You dare shoot at me! You will never be an archer!" He had then severed my left pointer from the rest of my hand. I had screamed in agony. Just as Morgarath was about to cut the right hand, he stopped and slashed me across the face.

He had been laughing as he tormented me. He brought the knife up, and… and..." He couldn't finish.

"What happened boy?"

"And he stabbed me through the ear. I haven't been able to hear from it since."

Halt felt his eyes widen. Gilan gasped. He had woken when Halt had started walking towards Will. "My god!" Gilan shivered.

Will just shrugged. He had learned to live with it. Sometimes the memory would haunt him, but most of the time he just realized that it was a punishment for a crime. Halt had a worried look on his face "Let me see your hand Will."

Instinctively Wills hand shoved backwards. "No."

"Will. Let me see your hand." Halt spoke softly.

Slowly, he rose his hand up, revealing five fingers. "The other one." Gilan said almost immediately.

"No, you saw it. You don't need to see more." The stub was starting to hurt again. Memory flooded back into Wills mind.

_Morgarath stopped his work after half-deafening the boy. Blood soaked his face and arm. Will was sobbing with the pain of his wounds. "Work on your right hand from now on." Was all his lord said before leaving. Leaving Will bleeding, helpless on the floor. He was almost grateful when he felt the warmth of unconsciousness closing in on him._

Halts voice brought him back from the memory. "Show me your hand boy."

"Come near me and die Ranger."

Halt sighed, he thought he was getting through to the boy. He took half a step forward, when he saw the look in those dark eyes. Halt stopped in his tracks.

Gilan ignored the boy, and grabbed him by the collar. "Halt, grab the arm." He said, giving a death look to Will.

"Get off me! My master will rip your head from your shoulders!" Will struggled, but Gilan maintained his grip. He kicked Gilan in the knee, and the tall ranger dropped him.

Will rolled over, and stumbled to his knees, moving awkwardly because of the rope. He fell on the ground, and grabbed a small arrow head from the ground. He quickly hid it into his pocket.

Halt frowned at his former apprentice. "Let the boy be."

"But Halt…"

"Let him be. Gilan I do believe it is your watch." With that Halt curled up into his cloak, and slept.

When Gilan was sure that the Ranger was asleep he walked over to Will. "Let me see your hand."

"No."

"Now, boy."

"My master is coming for me."

Gilan rolled his eyes, forgetting the matter at hand. He rolled into his cloak and sat silently. That was when Will fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Will woke in the morning to the Ranger Halt grabbing him by the hand. Will snarled devilishly, but it seemed to have no effect on the man. "I will kill you." He said angrily.<p>

"Isn't this a lovely trip Halt?" Horace asked him.

"Why yes, lets count how many times the prisoner says that he'll kill me."

"And that his master is coming." Gilan snorted.

"When Lord Morgarath kills you all, I will be there to watch. The tables will be turned Ranger. And they will be in my favor." Will said ignoring the conversation between his captors.

For about the tenth time, Halt looked into Wills eyes. He could see that Will meant every word of his speech. But he saw something else, something that unnerved him even more. Halt had seen those eyes once before. Where he had no idea. "Get on the damn horse and cut the jabber."

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that. I am a high ranked assassin!"

"Yes and you are also my prisoner so I suggest, that you shut up." Halt said without emotion.

Will glared at him, but climbed on the horse. Gilan and Horace helped tie him down, restricting any movement. Or so they thought. Halt climbed on the horse. '_Perfect_' Will thought. His plan was working.

When the others were ready, Halt set off at a gallop with the others ahead of him. "Time to die Halt." Will smirked.

Halt just ignored the boy. It was the worst mistake that he ever made. Will dug into his pocket and grabbed the arrowhead. The thumping of the horse almost make him drop it, but he recovered and prepared to attack

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, the chapters may be short but i update them daily. And don't you like cliff hangers? I'm very fond of them as you can probably see. -A knife appears from thin air, in my foot.- Gotta run! -The cloaked man appears chasing me. <strong>


	5. Escape

**Disclaimer- If i'm on this site do you really think that i'm John Flanagan?**

**Warning- Rating is for cursing, dark Will, major character death, and minor deaths**

Will swung the arrowhead down into Abelards open flesh. Abelard neighed as he sighted the blood. The horse whined, and bucked Halt off of it. Halt flew out of the stirrups and landed face-first onto the rough sand below him. Will pulled the arrowhead from the horse's skin and proceeded to cut himself free.

He climbed to the front of the stopped horse. "_Permettez Moi?_" Not for the first time his training saved him. Morgarath had him study the code-words of all the ranger horses for a full month during his training. One of Morgaraths spies had supplied the information to him. Morgarath had said that if he ever needed to outrun a ranger stealing his horse would be the best idea.

* * *

><p>The horse ran for him. Ran back to Morgaraths 'castle'. Wills home. The place that he had lived for 10 years, and still hated the sight of it. Morgarath lived there. That would have been enough to keep any intruder away. The Wargals guarding the castle stared at him in shock.<p>

They had hoped, upon hope, that maybe Will would die on this mission. Of course here he was, dressed in his usual all black, yet stripped of his weapons. Even without them he was still a dangerous opponent. He rode through the narrow pass, as the wargals dived out of the horses path. They only recognized danger when it was a foot away from them, and even then it took them a while to acknowledge him.

They let him pass without a word. Will rode. He rode to Morgarath. The king of evil. If Will had an ounce of dishonesty in him, he would have run away the second he gained any freedom in the damned place. Of course Will had to be naturally honest, and stay with his master. Morgarath was dressed in his usual attire. Dark pants, black shirt, and a sword by his side. He made his way inside the office, and spoke to his lord.

"Lord Morgarath. I am back. I have met the Ranger Halt sire."

"What?" Morgarath said incredibly.

"Yes sire, he kidnapped me. I stole his horse, but considering the amount of guards on my ass, i couldn't do anything about killing him."

"William, you do know that if you see Halt you must kill him correct?" An angry tone crept into his voice.

"Yes…my lord Morgarath."

"And you have let Halt go?"

Will gulped "Yes sire."

"You understand what that means. After your punishment, you are going after him again. You have two weeks to tomorrow. After the two weeks, if I find you, you will die in the same way that Halt will. Slowly and painfully." Morgarath said with anger creeping into his voice.

"Yes sire."

Will left the room and headed for the punishment. It was the same room as the training room, and he hated the sight of it. '_Soon Halt. Soon Morgarath will come for you. And I will be his angel of darkness. Soon Halt, soon._'

* * *

><p>Will felt the lashes on his back, bearing into him, but he ignored them. He had earned them, by not killing the hated Halt. It was his fault anyway.<p>

Besides he had a plan. A plan to kill every ranger, and when he told it to Morgarath, he told Will that he had unlimited resources. But if he failed, death awaited him. First Will would have to be captured again. He didn't like that thought very much.

* * *

><p>Horace sat around the fire, watching Halt. The Ranger suffered from a broken wrist and bruises all over his body. He knew that wasn't the reason that Halt seemed deflated. He had heard stories of how rangers loved their horses like brothers. Now Will had done the unthinkable to Halt. He had stolen his horse.<p>

"Halt, it's okay. We'll get the horse back for you." Horace said giving a sad smile.

"Abelard." Halt said, with hatred in his voice. Other than that, Halt showed no emotion.

"Will took him. I'll rip that kids head from his shoulders." Horace said allowing his anger to control his thoughts.

"You don't remember him, do you?" Halt said looking up from the fire.

"What?"

"Will was a member of the Ward."

"What!" Horace said incredibly.

"Yes. Do you remember that five year old, who went missing never to be found again? That was Will. I think… I think Morgarath took him."

"But why Halt?" Gilan asked.

"The boy's father, I swore him an oath. I promised him that Will would be safe. It was in the middle of a battle. The Wargals must have heard it. They would have informed Morgarath. Somehow Morgarath stole him."

"How can you be sure that it's the same boy?" Horace said confused.

"I remember those eyes. The first time I saw them were when he went to the Ward for the first time. I left him there. Now I see those eyes filled with fear, and pain. Worst of all I see them filled with hate. Regardless of that, those are the same eyes I saw all those years ago."

Horace had one last question "But how did they change him so much?"

"I'm thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how short the chapter is. Don't worry next chapter one of the major character dies! I had to cut it short, but next chapter is going to be much better. Don't forget to R&amp;R. If you can guess who the major character is you get a cookie<strong>


	6. The Death

**Disclaimer- I'm in hiding. Damn cloaked man is trying to kill me. I don't own the Rangers Apprentice**

**Warning- Dark Will, abusive language, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, minor deaths, and without further adue "THE DEATH!"**

Will snarled at the Wargals as they continued their mindless chant. After hours of grunts and moans he was getting sick of them. Luckily soon they would be nearing the rangers home. Then they would shut up and attempt their 'stealth', which meant a little less noise.

The horse he was riding was Abelard, the ranger horse. His own horse was still with Ranger Halt. The horse seemed to be restless, as if searching for someone. Will dismissed it as nothing. The horse wasn't smart enough to know where they were going. Besides if it warned the ranger, it was no big deal. He was a good enough assassin to kill the ranger with just a knife if he had to.

"Sir, are we near?" A Wargal asked.

Will ignored it.

The Wargal seemed to shrug and went back to chanting. Will sighed angrily. This was worse than being Halts captive. It was worse than being tortured by Morgarath. Suddenly thinking of Morgarath, his back ached again.

The whip-marks on his back still stung. But feeling sorry for himself helped nothing. The pain would still be there. The Wargals would still be chanting. He would still be Morgaraths assassin. Halt would still be alive.

Halt. That disgusting man with the salt and pepper hair. Soon after this mission Halt would be dead. Will would have his revenge on Halt. Revenge for killing Wills father.

"Silence." The young assassin said.

What had been a sea of voices, turned to pin-drop silence. They were nearing the cabin. There was smoke coming out the chimney. The ranger was home. Will whistled three short notes. The Wargals crept to the door, as quite as a bear can be.

Somewhere a wolf howled. An owl screeched. A mouse squeaked. The green of the forest swallowed him up, and made him want to quit. Quit the mission, quit being Morgaraths apprentice, just damn quit. He just wanted to live, and he meant _live_. Live without the constant fear of Morgaraths rath.

But no, he had a mission to complete. He had to kill this ranger. He would never be free. He would be a virtual slave until the day he died. He would have to deal with the wordless chant for the rest of his life. However short that may be.

He knew death would take him earlier than most, but that was what all assassins had to come to terms with. He gripped the reins so that his hands turned white. The horse didn't flinch, didn't move, didn't scream. He just came to an abrupt stop and turned to stare at Will. Will looked into those big, intelligent eyes and pulled its reins once more. A deep rumble of warning made its way through Abelard's throat.

Where was Halt? Each time he was stolen, usually with failed attempts, Halt would save him. He'd been away from Halt for nearly two weeks. Why was he taking so long? Why didn't Halt come get him and save him from this poor excuse for a man?

The man kicked him again and Abelard was forced to walk at an extremely slow pace. He sensed that another horse was near, and Abelard felt reassured that it was a ranger horse. Maybe it would be Tug!

Abelard neighed. At the sound all the Wargals stopped moving and looked at Will in confusion. Inside the cabin stable another horse neighed back. "Fuck." Will mumbled.

A green cloaked man appeared from the cabin, with an arrow already knocked onto the bow. Seeing Will, the man raised an eyebrow. "Who the devil are you?' The Ranger said.

"I am death. And I have come for you." Will said in the same tone, all the Wargals used. He whistled two short blows, and the Wargals sprang into action. The Ranger pulled out his knives, but was stabbed before he could even touch the hilt.

The Ranger gasped, and saw a knife sticking out of his knee. '_My god…_' He thought. Whoever this was he was a trained assassin!

After throwing the knife, Will had an arrow on the string, before the Ranger could even look up. The Ranger parried desperately against the Wargals, but he was too weak. His knee was gushing blood.

The Ranger cried out as they trampled him, but the Will whistled again and the Wargals backed off. Several of them collapsed, with fatal wounds sapping the life from them.

Will climbed out of the saddle, and bent down at the Rangers dying figure. "Death has come."

With those words he stabbed his knife down into the Rangers heart. He was lucky. He would die quickly. The Ranger screamed, but help would be too late. With a final cry he lay, dead as a stone.

"Come on. We have to tell Morgarath of my success quickly."

Abelard neighed and trotted closer to Crowley's horse.

Will tried to mount him, but the horse twisted way from him. No matter what Will did he couldn't get it.

Sighing he got on an extra horse, and shot Abelard. He got on a packhorse, and sent it galloping, leaving the Wargals behind to take their horses.

Next to his house, the ranger commandant, Crowley, lay dead, with the knife still lodged in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Wills plan is beginning to work! Who guessed who the major character would be? Don't worry there's more coming! And many more main (and minor) character deaths! R&amp;R<strong>


	7. Memories pass

**Disclaimer- You have to be kidding me. You don't know by now? Read last chapters disclaimer -.-**

**Warning- dark will, curses, more major deaths to come, and minor deaths**

A single tear broke through the shield that Halt had kept since before he became a ranger. The bruised, and broken Crowley sat in his coffin. Those lively eyes, once so filled with joy, were staring at nothing and would do so forever. Gilan pushed him to let other people see the corpse.

Halt stared at his former best friend. He had one more thing to say before he left Crowley. "I will get that murderer for you. I will capture him, and stick him in a dark cell for the rest of that man's life. Gilan shoved him along as the other rangers came to say their goodbyes to the ranger.

Memories smashed into Halts mind like a brick 

_The sky was black as night approached. The trees shuddered as wind passed through their lower branches. Prince Duncan smiled at the two rangers who rode before him. "Thanks for rescuing me, Crowley." Duncan had said to the ranger. He still didn't want to speak to the angry form before him. He didn't even know the man's name._

_Crowley returned the smile. "We just have to get you back to Castle Araluen, and stop the council from taking over the country." Then he rode off, Cropper galloping like the wind, and the others had to push their horses to the limit to catch him._

* * *

><p><em>The Ranger was captured. Blood soaked his face, and every piece of sighted skin was black and blue. Halt thought that this would be the end. The council had caught him, and the lord Morgarath had secretly used torture on the captive. <em>

_The door slammed forward and Halt winced, expecting the worst. "My father will have you killed!" Halt yelled, using any excuse to stop the pain that was to come. But instead of Morgarath himself, in came a ranger. Crowley frowned as he saw Halts form. He ran to un-tie him._

_"Can you walk?"_

_Halt raised an eyebrow, but the movement was too much for him. "No."_

_Crowley grabbed him by the arms and half-dragged, half-carried Halt to Abelard. "You saved me once, now I return the favor." Was the last thing Halt heard before passing out._

* * *

><p>Now his best friend was gone. He would find out who the killer was if it was the last thing he did. The ranger only funeral only darkened his thoughts. Why couldn't Duncan come? After all Duncan was as good a friend to Crowley as he. As the angry thoughts formed in his mind, he heard hooves smashing on rock.<p>

A tall figure nearly fell of his horse, and ran to Crowley's side. "Who?"

"I don't know yet, but we will find out. I promise you, King Duncan."

The king went to Crowley's side and smiled at his old friend. "Halt! It was Will!" Horace screamed.

All thoughts of his dead friend, escaped him. Instead a burning hatred filled its place. "It was Will!" His apprentice repeated himself.

"How do you know, Horace?"

"There were bodies of Wargals all over the place! I'm surprised no one else saw them."

"We were a little pre-occupied with the dead commandant, but you're right, we should have been more vigilant."

"What are we gonna do Halt?"

"We kill Will."

* * *

><p>"My lord, the battle is won. The Ranger Commandant Crowley is dead." Will bent on one knee, and looked down.<p>

"Good, I expect that you will lead part two of the plan?" Morgarath asked his apprentice

"Yes sir."

"Good. I want them taken in a week's time."

"Sire I need to prep the Wargals?"

"Take as many as you need."

"50 of them for each?"

"Yes and one assassin for each. They are already prepared." Morgarath said joy in his voice for the first time in 15 years.

* * *

><p><strong> I just had to include Halt's memories and part of Wills plan. Next chapter is going to be about Will's point of view, and 'the plan' will take place. Don't forget to R&amp;R<strong>


	8. The Secret

**Disclaimer/ Warning- Read last chapters disclaimer/warning.**

**The plan is finally revealed (Lots of un-mentioned deaths in this chapter. Will mentions them, but it's never dug into. But these people did die.**

Halt stared at Baron Arald, with a sad look in his eye. "Look Arald, I have to go to the Steps. I promised Crowley that I could kill his assassin, and that is where he lives!"

"Halt, do you really think that an assassin that killed our best ranger can be killed by you? And besides Halt, Ragnak really needs to be put onto our side. If you deliver this message, it will be a turning point in the war."

"If I return after the war,"

"I'll save the boy for you."

"Good."

"Oh and Halt, take Horace with you."

"What, you think that I'll leave my apprentice behind?"

"Halt, he saved your life when the Kalkara attacked. He can save your life again. Besides, during his time with Gilan, the boys become a master swordsman. You can use a good sword, where you're going."

"Alright, I'll take him. Tell Pauline to send a message to Gilan. I want three rangers with me if we're going into Skandian turf. And tell Rodney, to keep a good watch. There's a high probability of Morgarath coming to kill me."

The baron nodded his understanding. "You can go now Halt." The cloaked man, slipped through the door. As Halt exited the castle, no one saw him. He left the baron to his thoughts. And one such thought was how did a teenage boy, kill the commandant of rangers?

Will rode his horse through the thicket. The bright sky was rapidly changing into the black of night. He was riding his horse to the death. The Wargals knew that this may well be a suicide mission. Will was never too kind with the beasts. Even after the mission, he would probably slaughter them, and tell Morgarath that they died during the mission.

Every move the Wargals made was completely necessary. They refused to make any unnecessary movements, and annoy Will. Annoying an assassin could be both a deadly and dangerous mistake.

"We're nearing the cabin. Surround it, close off all exits. Make sure the ranger can't go." Will ordered. Without hesitation the Wargals ran to do as the young murderer said. "None of you know." Will whispered, a look of sadness reaching his eyes.

The secret was the difference between life and death. If Morgarath was to learn it, Will would no longer have use. And having no use, meant death. But keeping the secret was as hard as saying it. He had to suffer whenever someone died at his hands.

'_Great assassin my ass_.' He thought as the secret rushed upon him again. Whenever he slept the murders rushed up on him. He hated to kill people. He was born with that hatred, and he knew that it would never go away.

When he was young Morgarath tried to make him numb to the pain of murder, but it never worked. In Morgaraths eyes the plan worked. The boy wasn't afraid of murder. He didn't complain, he didn't beg for it to stop. The Assassin must kill. And the murders were just murders. Cold blooded murder. He could never stop, or his own Lord would put him down.

Put him down like a dog. A filthy dog. "Stop." The filthy dog said to his Wargals. "Same tactic as before with Crowley."

When they cealed the exit, Will walked to the front door. "Hello Halt."

He received no reply. "Halt? Come out and play. I have some friends, I want you to meet."

Again nothing but silence, came from the cabin. All the other rangers had probably been killed by now. Why wasn't Halt coming out?

The plan. The plan that each group of Wargals and assassins would surround the cabins. First Crowley had to be taken out. The Rangers would be left to mourn their losses as Morgarath re-grouped. Will was leading the group to take out the Ranger Halt. Once all the Rangers were dead, Araluen would take a major hit. The war would be won!

Now Halt was missing. Will entered the cabin, and saw a tiny note on the table.

Rodney, I have already left for Skandia. I've taken Horace and Gilan with me. Tell Pauline that I shall be back soon. When you find this note burn it.

Sincerely,

Halt

"Fuck… We're dead." He muttered. Then speaking in a louder voice he called "File in! One by one!"

The Wargals by the door were uncertain, but they came in. They were awarded by a knife to the throat. And one by one the Wargals came in, and one by one they died.

"Now." He said speaking to himself. "Halt died. He took out all the Wargals, but I was able to plant a knife in his chest. I burned the body and any evidence of the murder." He flinched at the thought of lying, but continued non the less.


	9. Six Months

**Disclaimer- I do not own RA**

**Warning- Dark Will. Dark language. Character deaths (Major and Minor).**

**Rules- '_Words like_ _this are thoughts.' "_This is someone speaking" **

Six months. He'd put so much into this war and in six short months, Duncan had stopped him. Morgarath was furious, and countless Wargals died at his hand. Then the final battle occurred. For some reason, the Skandians went against their lord, and turned on the Wargals. Morgarath was forced to battle Duncan singlehandedly.

The epic battle began, with neither of the warriors receiving the upper hand. But, of course, the king was able to use a double-knife defense with his two swords. Morgaraths sword was tossed aside by King Duncan, and murdered.

'_That wasn't honorable. That was slaughter. My master had no chance. It was one sword to two. Who could ever win against those odds?_' Will thought as he watched his master fall.

The blood-shot eyes seemed to locate his former apprentice. They showed something that Will had never seen in his master's eyes. Fear.

The Wargals had turned into crying little children without Morgaraths control. Every assassin ran off to escape the rath of Duncan. Except Will. He stood there, a confused idiot. The Araluens cheered at their victory, and ran to capture, and kill the remaining Wargals. '_Animals. You're worse than them._'

Weeks before, Will would have laughed at the thought of killing Wargals, but this wasn't that time. That time was when Morgarath died, and Will was about to join him. "How?" He had muttered to himself. That was when Baron Arald saw him.

He charged over like a raging bull, and grabbed Will by the arms. He started dragging Will to Araluen lines, smiling. "Halt asked for you Will." He said to the assassin.

"How do you… know who I am?"

"I knew you. I knew you before you were this disgusting thing."

Will just nodded. He agreed with the Baron. He was a disgusting little prick. He was a murderer, who deserved nothing but pain. He deserved all the pain that he caused to every victim he killed. He deserved to re-live every torture that he had been faced with. He was evil.

He said nothing. It hurt. Something in him said that he should like this man. But it hurt to. It felt like he had lost all chance of being Araluen when he became Morgarath's assassin. "I…" But Arald would never know what Will had to say.

He shut his mouth, keeping to himself.

"What was that?" Arald asked him.

"Nothing."

"You're going to be locked up for a long time."

"Just locked up?"

"What do you mean, do you want us to kill you? Because we really should, considering the murder of Crowley."

"No torture or anything?"

"No, we're not sick bastards like you and Morgarath."

Will found no need to reply to that comment.

* * *

><p>Halt stood in front of Ragnak, noticing that he was a good deal shorter than the giant Skandian. "Oberjarl, King Duncan would like to send you extra archers for your protection."<p>

"Why?" Straight and to the point. Just as all Skandians seemed to be.

"To ensure that the treaty stays true."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"We can't send the Rangers."

Fury reached the bigger man's eyes. Even Horace shivered as the Oberjarl slammed his massive fists into the oak desk below him. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because, they're all dead." Halt hated his mind. He had quickly realized Wills plan, but found that he, Horace, and Gilan were the only ones that he could save before Will struck. The others were just too damn far, and Halt had to leave without them to ensure the safety of the other Rangers.

"By?"

"Morgarath."

"Send me a hundred more archers with each load and I believe that I can keep the treaty active."

"That is good to hear Oberjarl."

"And when the Rangers are replenished I want the one that I was promised back Halt."

"Yes Oberjarl."

The fat Oberjarl leaned back in his seat. "You are dismissed Halt."

* * *

><p>Horace stood mouth opened as Halt grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out. "No time to grieve now Horace. We best put as much distance between ourselves and that castle."<p>

"Why Halt? Why didn't we save them?" That was the first time that he had learned the news of the fate of the rangers. He felt mixed emotions entering his young mind.

Halt stared at his apprentice for a few moments before, finally replying. "Because there's only one of me. And one of Gilan."

"Who did it Halt?"

"Let's just say that when we get back I'm going to kill a… certain assassin."

"It was Will wasn't it. My ward mate."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Horace, I had it under control."

"No, you didn't Halt. You never did. It's your fault that they all died! We should have died with them!"

"Horace you have to understand…"

"Understand what Halt? That I'm only alive because a bastard had to get rid of them all? Because my master didn't go down with his crew? I wouldn't have run Halt. I would've fought till the end. And I thought you would've done the same."

"Horace?" But the boy was already storming down the hall to Gilan.

He swung an angry glance at his master, before he disappeared from sight. And with him went all of Halts self-control. For the second time in a year, and that was a record for him, Halt felt a raindrop fall down his face.

_'Weird._' The former Ranger thought _'It tastes like salt._'

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to R&amp;R. <strong>


	10. Hate

**Disclaimer- I do not own RA**

The cell was damp and cold. To Will it seemed a lot like the Mountains. 'How did I get here?' Will asked himself. 'How, in one week, did my life change so much?'

Morgarath was dead, and Will barely got time to grieve. Dead. Because of a pathetic archer who didn't even get reprimanded for killing his master. Morgarath may have been a traitor, but was that not murder?

He sat on the floor, with an ankle chained to the wall. If he stood the guards immediately swung around and pointed their swords through the gate.

"Halt will be coming soon Will. He'll figure out what to do with you." Baron Arald said to him.

"I'll kill him if he comes within ten feet of me." Will had bravely said.

Arald had merely chuckled. "You keep thinking that boy. You obviously haven't seen Halt in action."

"And I'll get you too." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"And I'll get you too."

"Will, Morgarath can't go anything to you. You can stop acting like this."

"Fuck you." It hurt. It hurt to say that to someone that he faintly remembered. Someone that he knew was important, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But it didn't matter. Morgarath would be proud.

The memory kept coming back to him. Why was Arald so important to him? 'Why is Halt so important?' The question came out of nowhere. Suddenly another memory flooded into his mind.

It was dark when he woke. A tall, well-built boy was awake next to him lifting a piece of wood up and down. "Horace, what are you doing! It's like, 2 A.M."

"Shut up Will. You probably couldn't lift this thing if you tried."

"That's what you're doing. Weight lifting. At 2 A.M."

"SHUT UP WILL!"

"Fine then." Will got off his bed and walked to the window. He started climbing down the three stories without even the need of a rope. He walked over to his precious tree and climbed to the top with barely any effort. He was a two legged spider. He could climb anywhere. He sat in a forked branch, that held him easily, and he started watching into a window.

"No. No, no, no!" Will stood and pulled himself as far as his chain would let him. The guards swung around to face his charge.

"Get down boy, you're not going anywhere."

"Get the fucking baron."

"You don't order us around traitor."

"GET THE FUCKING BARON!"

They hesitated, but finally one of them started going to get their leader. "Watch him carefully. If he even tries to escape, stick the sword through his heart."

The Baron groaned. It was six months! Six months since the demise of the Ranger Corps. Or better yet, Rangers Corpse. How did he still have papers to do about it?

Someone knocked on the door. 'Finally a break.'

"Come in." He called to whoever it was.

A tall shadow entered the room, and glanced around nervously. "The prisoner Will has requested your company sire."

"Why?"

"I do not know, my lord."

"Well then i better go and meet with him. It's not the best idea to keep an Assassin waiting." With that the chubby baron climbed off his seat.

"Arald, you knew me." The Assassin said, awaiting his reaction.

"How so?"

"I was a Ward. Most likely from this fief. I knew Halt. I knew you. What happened from between then and now, Baron?"

"If you're true to your word, then yes. There was a boy named Will. The Ranger Halt had brought him to the castle steps, and left a note attached to him. 'His mother died in childbirth, his father died a hero, his name is Will."

I do not have a hard copy of the book, and there is no evidence of the note online, it may be wrong, but i only had memory to recall it.

"Once here, he was raised in the castle. Accompanied by two boys and two girls, he lived here safely. But one day he just plain disappeared. Not even Halt could find the boy. Now that i think about it you have the same face."

Too much. This was too much. His father did not die as a hero to Araluen! Morgarath had said that he was a hero that died to killAraluen. Without thinking, Will rushed towards the baron, his fist bared. Only the chain saved the Baron. Will was tugged back, and slammed his head against the wall. "Liar. Tell me how you really know me."

Arald sighed, and walked out of the cell. "Keep a closer watch on him, and do give him extra food. He's already thin as a stick don't stare him more!"

"He won't eat my lord."

"Well do your best."

Will hated him. Hated Halt. Hated the guards. Hated the chains. Hated Morgarath. This time Will smashed his head into the wall on purpose. He shouldn't be thinking this way. He was raised on his masters generosity. He should not hate him in any way. But the hatred was there. it swallowed up every emotion, leaving only hate. Will could not feel happiness, sadness, curiosity. He was a monster of hate. The young happy boy, who had once inhabited his body was no more. And replacing it was a hate that might never leave.

**I may take a while before the next update. I'm almost done with another story so i'm putting this one on hold. **


	11. Turned His Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own RA.**

**You're going to hate me after this chapter**

* * *

><p>Horace rode on in silence, ignoring the occasional glance that Halt threw his way. Tug rode slowly, obeying his masters mood. They stayed farther back than the other two rangers.<p>

Horace drew his sword, and watched the sunlight reflect off its bright metal. He couldn't see the borders of Celtica. They were back in Araluen soil. Just being there made Horace feel whole again. Something was wrong, and Halt noticed it.

"Something's wrong." The Senior Ranger said repeating Horace's thoughts.

"Why aren't there guards patrolling the border?"

Horace kicked Tug with his knees, and the horse went galloping off in pursuit of the other horses.

"I don't know, but it would be best if we get back to Redmont quickly." After saying that, Halt pulled lightly on Abelard's reins.

He pulled a map out of one of the packs. His apprentice and his former apprentice stopped their horses and came over to him.

"We went through the Solitary Plains, and the Western Woods. There were no guards anywhere. We're going to reach the river soon. If we pass the ford and there are no guards, we race to Redmont at the quickest speed our horses can get."

"What's going on Halt?" Horace groaned on the inside. It wasn't enough that every ranger was dead. No, now there was something.

"It's just a precaution. Always expect the unexpected. There are no guards at any Araluen borders. Something's wrong." Halt repeated for his apprentice.

Horace frowned. Halt watched him. He had thought that the boy would be a good ranger, but it appeared that he had been wrong. He would have been better as a knight. For once Halt had made a bad decision.

"Look to the ground Horace. We've been following those tracks for hours. What are they?" Halt an Gilan climbed off their horses saddles. It was late, and Halt didn't want to risk anything. Horace was already on the ground taking a look at the tracks.

"Dog?"

"Are you asking me, or are you telling me?"

"Dog."

"Horace pay closer attention to it. That's a horse."

"But, I just thought…"

"You're an apprentice, and apprentice's aren't allowed to think." Gilan said. He glanced at Halt, surprised that his former mentor hadn't said it himself.

Halt glanced at Gilan. He pointed to the woods and nodded. "Boy?" Halt said. "Practice your shooting skills."

Horace pulled an arrow from his quiver and set it on his arrow. Halt turned away as he did, and led Gilan away from the boy. "He's not cut out to be a ranger. His shooting isn't quite up to the level it should be at. He can't manage to get a farmer not to see him. All he's good at are his sword and his knives."

"You're being picky now Halt? All of them are dead. Horace just needs a little more training than the average ranger, but this is not the time to be picky. We have to get the ranger population back to 50. Even if it means having swordsman like Horace!"

"Gilan, it's impossible to train someone who wasn't meant to be a ranger. He's a knight. Not one of us. It's impossible to train someone who wasn't meant to be a ranger. He's a knight. Not one of us. We can't have a knight pretending that he can be a ranger!"

"I know, but we can't have no rangers."

"I've thought about this for weeks. Horace shows no sign of improvement in everything but his knives and sword. He is not made to be a ranger. In fact, the only person that I know who is meant to be a ranger is a certain assassin."

"No. Not. Not him."

"He's the one who's meant to be a ranger. If only we could trust him."

"We can't. He helped your sworn enemy destroy every ranger apart from us, and you want him to join us?"

"No, I'm just saying he'd be a good ranger. I'm not saying that I want him anywhere near us. I'd be happy if he was charged with treason against the king. But about Horace, I have to break the news to him."

"Halt, we could use a knight with us."

"Just not as a ranger. He doesn't even have the bronze oak leaf yet, and he's been my apprentice for two years."

"I just don't want to cast him away. We could always use a good sword."

"But we can't use a bad ranger. We can give him to Rodney when we get back."

"You're right Halt. Go break it to him."

"Not yet. He's on edge. He's already depressed about the corps demise, we are not going to be helping him like this."

"We have to stop his training. He's lucky that nothing happened in Skandia. He would have been no help long distance wise."

"Exactly. Maybe I should just have him train with those knives and his sword."

"I'm going to give him the bronze necklace."

"Why?"

"He was trained as a ranger, born as a knight. He is the oak leaf knight."

"Horace, I'm giving you the bronze oak leaf. It symbolizes the hard work you have put into being a ranger." Halt explained.

"Halt, I don't like being a ranger."

"What?"

"I don't like being a ranger. I'm not good at it. If anything Gilan should be my mentor.I'm not worthy of being your apprentice Halt. You know that I just used three quivers full of arrows, and missed every shot?"

"I was wrong. You weren't meant to be a ranger. You were born to be a knight."

"I know Halt. When we get to Redmont I'm gonna quit."

"Horace when we get to Redmont I'm going to take you to Sir Rodney. He'll teach you how to be a knight."

"What if I don't want to be a knight?"

"You're a natural. You're meant to be a knight."

"I am?"

"Yes, Gilan told me that. I'm sorry Horace, but I have to do this."

"I don't want to be a Ranger. I didn't want to say it, but I never did. I knew that I'm not cut out for it."

"Good boy. Now let's get back to Redmont for your first day." He said, pleasure in his voice. He liked when an apprentice succeeded, and although he would never succeed in being a Ranger he would in being a knight. Halt was proud of him.

A week later Halt entered the castle doors. The Baron didn't greet him as he normally did. Whenever Halt came in Arald would immediately welcome him. This time is was different. Two guards came to him, and the taller guard nodded towards him.

"One of the prisoners wants to see you."

"Who?"

"He says that Morgarath used to call him Will."

"As if he doesn't have that name anymore?" Halt mused.

"He doesn't think himself human enough to have any name."

"Take me to him."

"Yes sir." The shorter guard said, and walked through the corridor. He didn't even check to see if Halt was following him.

* * *

><p>The boy had dry blood on his face. His hair was grimy and thrown every which way. It was also coated in blood. He was as thin as Halt had ever seen a man. His eyes were the worst part. They seemed about twenty years older than the sixteen year old that inhabited them.<p>

The eyes that had once held joy, held bitter hatred. Morgarath had changed that happy five year old face. He had seen too much to be that boy. His hands were stained with the blood of so many. Halt couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Lady Alyss stood next to him, gripping the bars. "I knew him." She said to Halt. "He was a ward like me."

"I knew him. I brought him to the ward." Halt answered.

"What did Morgarath do to him?"

"Made him a monster. Like himself." Then Halt turned his back on the boy, who might have been his apprentice if Morgarath never took him. Turned his back on the boy who would have looked at him like a fire. Turned his back on Will Treaty. Turned his back on Daniel.

* * *

><p><strong>You probably all hate me now. I actually didn't plan it this way, but i decided that it would be best. The way that i portrayed Will left him no choice. How could Halt do it? Thanks for all the reviews, and readers. After i finish up the other stories that i'm working on i might write another one.<strong>


End file.
